


You're Beautiful

by LauLilly



Series: Voltron AU'S [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Body Worship, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Insomnia, Keith just that one over-protective boyfriend, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, and has depression, food disorder, like seriously, reader is chubby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: "Do you even love me...?" The words left your tongue, afraid to hear his answer.He gently grabbed your hands, pulling them away from your eyes, and he smiled at you."Of course I do, Princess."





	You're Beautiful

You stared In the mirror, the hot water that rested on your body slowly turned cold as It dripped down your legs and onto the floor.

What did your boyfriend see In you?

You didn't have a small waist, far from It really.

Your breasts were too big,

Your hips were too wide,

And you looked down, gently touching your thighs and sighing.

You lost count of how many times you tried to diet and failed,

_He deserves someone better, _You thought to yourself,

_He deserves someone prettier..._

You put your H/L H/C Into a messy bun, putting a hand on the mirror.

Were you just a toy for him to play with for a little?

He probably already knows he could get a prettier girl,

So maybe that's what you were, a toy and he would throw you out once he was done.

You sigh, putting on your oversized pink shirt, that slid off of your shoulder.

You then put on your black and purple leggings and came out the bathroom.

_He's coming home late today... _You sigh, looking at your phone and reading the text he sent you.

You then walk Into the living room and rest your head on the arm of the couch, slowly falling asleep.

...

"Y/N, baby. Get up."

You felt a pair of hands grip your shoulders and shake you gently, you let out a groan.

"C'mon, wake up."

The soft voice flooded your ears and you opened your eyes, your E/C orbs meeting violet ones.

"Took you long enough." Your boyfriend chuckled, placing a small bag In front of you.

You raised a brow, "What's that?"

"Cake roll, you liked the ones I brought home last time so I got you some again."

Your eyes widened, before your lips turned up Into a grin. "Thank you!"

Keith stared at you, his face turning slightly red, he turned his face away from you and you heard a small 'pfft'.

You raised a brow again, "What...What Is It?"

"Nothing just...Your eyes always sparkle when you talk about sweets."

You took a bite out of your cake roll, but when you heard your boyfriend red Instantly filled your S/T cheeks. "...I...I never noticed."

"Ah, I also got you something else." Your boyfriend put his hand In the side pocket of his pants.

"Keith you shouldn't have really-"

He placed a jewelry box In your hands.

"Open It."

You hesitated, but opened the jewelry box and your eyes widened.

It was a gold necklace with a diamond In the middle, which was made to look like a rose.

Tears fell down your eyes, almost uncontrollably, you wiped your tears but they just kept falling.

"Happy birthday." He whispered softly to you and kissed your forehead.

_I don't deserve this..._

_I don't deserve him..._

"....Keith...I appreciate this but..."

The raven-haired male raised a brow. "But...?"

"...I can't accept It...It's too much, I can't."

"..." Your boyfriend stared at you. "Y/N, you deserve-"

"No I **don't" **You snapped, standing up and putting the necklace In his hands, "Give It to someone who actually does."

"What's going on with you? You haven't been outside In who knows when, you skip meals, and now this?!"

"..."

"Just talk to me, please."

"..."

Your boyfriend stood up and caressed your cheek, "I'm worried, EVERYONE Is worried."

"..."

"Please?"

"...I'm fat, Keith. That's why I don't go outside. I'm an embarrassment to you!"

Your boyfriend stood stunned at you, before frowning. "I never once thought of you as an embarrassment."

"But..."

"But nothing."

"Do you even love me...?" The words left your tongue, afraid to hear his answer.

You put your hands on your eyes, wiping the tears that flowed out.

He gently touched your hands, pulling them away from your eyes, and he smiled at you.

"Of course I do, Princess."

You just sniffled and buried your head In his chest, "I'm sorry..."

"...It's okay, but I don't want you thinking of yourself like that again, okay?"

You nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too...And keep the necklace, okay?"

"....Okay."

It seemed like hours you both were just standing there, embracing each other.

Chapter 1, fin~


End file.
